


Подарок

by Ulissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulissa/pseuds/Ulissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый Новый год Снейп мучается: что же подарить Гарри?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - berenica  
> PWP. Сахарный сироп! ООС! Кинки! История написана для Новогоднего снарри-календаря 2015-2016 в сообществе «Время снарри».

Дома пахло праздником. Снейп мрачно принюхался – ничего конкретного, никаких елок или венков, но ощущение было совершенно отчетливое.

И это все Гарри. Из-за него праздничное настроение проникало в дом как-то само, витало под потолком и расходилось светом по комнатам.

Сняв тяжелую учительскую мантию, Снейп опустился в кресло у незажженного камина.

Снова эта мука.

Вот уже три года перед каждым праздником наступала кошмарная пора поисков подарка для Гарри. Выбирать и дарить подарки Снейп не умел и не любил. Конечно, он дарил. Бутылки огневиски, шарфы, которые категорически не подходили ни к одному свитеру, подаренному Молли Уизли, билеты на квиддич. Но все это выглядело так банально и бездушно, особенно по сравнению с подарками Гарри… Он чувствовал себя полным чурбаном, черствым и ни на что не годным.

А Гарри обожал дарить подарки. Праздничные, серьезные, но необычные, и милые мелочи без всякого повода. Снейпа это смущало и обескураживало. Старинные держатели страниц для гримуаров, зачарованные поддерживать сохранность переплета, мягкая морская губка для ванны размером с голову и набор душистого флорентийского мыла, или маска для сна.

Он поежился, вспоминая.

– Подарки это же, ну, подарки, – бессвязно объяснял Гарри, – они не обязательно должны быть полезными. Это просто для удовольствия. И мне нравится дарить тебе что-то, поэтому вот, смотри, это для сна. – Он протянул Снейпу маленький конвертик из шероховатой бумаги. Из него на ладонь выскользнул небольшой кусок цветного шелка со сложным рисунком.

– Это маска для сна, – пояснил Гарри, – а то ты уже месяц спишь в трансфигурированной из носового платка.

Это было правдой. Гарри было сложно просыпаться утром в темноте, поэтому они повесили совсем светлые, почти прозрачные шторы. Снейп вроде бы не просыпался, но и спать нормально не мог – первое время утыкался лицом в подушку, а однажды, не проснувшись толком, трансфигурировал из носового платка повязку на глаза и спал в ней который месяц. Это было удобно. Но маска…

– Это шелк, он зачарован не пропускать свет и чтобы края не подгибались, – объяснял Гарри, пока Снейп рассматривал рисунок, – поэтому ткань однослойная и не будет давить на глаза. А нарисованы тут травы, входящие в состав снотворного зелья: лаванда, сон-трава, … Ну, ты и сам знаешь. А больше никаких чар нет, снотворных тоже, не беспокойся, я помню, ты не любишь это.

Снейп зачарованно рассматривал причудливые переплетения стеблей, цветов и листьев. Сиреневые нежные цветы лаванды, пурпурные венчики анемонов, багровые маки с разлохматившимися лепестками. Рисунок был потрясающе подробным – можно было рассмотреть даже серебристые волоски на цветках сон-травы и маленькие шипы на стеблях хмеля.

– Тебе нравится? – спросил Гарри, пытливо разглядывая его.

– Да… спасибо, – смутившись, проговорил Снейп. Это был такой личный и такой… роскошный подарок. Его баловали, как капризную женщину. Но маска была такой красивой, так ласково скользила между пальцев, выглядела очень удобной и к тому же была непроницаемой для света… Снейп почувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Это было для него слишком. Внезапно захотелось сказать что-то обидное, оттолкнуть Гарри, потому что такая нежность обезоруживала, он не привык к ней, не был ее достоин, – как он мог принимать такое? Вся эта забота, любовь, шелк и цветы – это не для него. И тем не менее вот она, эта забота – в его руках, дар, который он едва ли может принять.

Он вдохнул, выдохнул, помолчал, вдохнул и выдохнул еще раз. В первый год совместной жизни они часто ругались, Снейп видел, как ранит Гарри его злой язык и старался быть более сдержанным. Он любил Гарри и хотел удержать его, даже если для этого придется иногда сцепить зубы. Но эта шелковая безделица, изысканная, такая красивая… и как он будет выглядеть в этом узорном безобразии?

– Значит, захотел раскрасить хмурые утренние краски в цвета трав для снотворного зелья? Думаешь замаскировать ими мой нос? – пытаясь смягчить язвительность ухмылкой, сказал он.

– О! – Гарри расцвел. - Совсем нет, я люблю твой нос таким, какой он есть. А цветы – это только для тебя. Расписная сторона внутренняя, а внешняя – черная, однотонная, как ты любишь.

Маска трепыхнулась в ладони – и действительно, ее лицевая сторона была однотонной, абсолютно черной. Сердце Снейпа сжалось. Это было больше, чем он мог вынести.

Он осторожно положил маску на стол, потянулся к Гарри и обнял его так, что им обоим стало сложно дышать. Слова не шли на язык, он зарывался носом в мягкие черные волосы и стискивал своего любимого все сильнее. С трудом проталкивая воздух сквозь комок в горле, он молча пообещал себе, что постарается сделать все, чтобы Гарри был с ним так же счастлив.

И он делал. Терпел то, что считал ребячеством, старался не давать волю своему характеру, усвоил, что есть слова, которые никогда не нужно говорить, и слова, которые сказать нужно, даже если от ужаса оказаться смешным замирает сердце. И, кажется, Гарри было хорошо. К счастью, он не любил официоз, ему было наплевать на то, «как положено». Конечно, это же был Гарри Поттер! Как-то раз он, в притворном ужасе тараща глаза и хватаясь за голову, описывал приготовления к свадьбе Уизли и Грейнджер, участником которых ему довелось стать.

– Представляешь, они там выбирают из тридцати цветов для бутоньерок подружек невесты! – тараторил он за ужином, роняя с вилки спагетти. – И еще есть цвета галстуков, салфеток, лент для букетов, не говоря уже о меню… Подумать только, и они идут на это добровольно!

– Таковы традиции, – ехидно отвечал Снейп, – счастливая участь молодоженов.

– Мерлин, но зачем? Если люди любят друг друга… – Гарри вдруг смешался, – почему бы им просто не жить вместе? Зачем звать на канапе с креветками каких-то пятиюродных тетушек, которых никогда в жизни не видел? Впрочем, – заметил он после паузы, – мне бы и некого было позвать, кроме друзей, которые и так часто приходят.

– Гарри! – Снейп наклонился к нему и прикоснулся к лицу пальцами, – ты хочешь … свадьбу?

– Я – нет! – быстро ответил он. Возможно, слишком быстро. Потом тряхнул головой и искренне рассмеялся: – Весь этот ужас… могу себе представить, как бы ты был счастлив выбирать цвета салфеток и галстуков, если бы согласился: пять оттенков черного. И дресс-код для гостей – только черный. Вот бы была действительно нетрадиционная свадьба!.. Нет уж. Мне важно, что мы вместе, – и все.

Они посмеялись и больше о браке не заговаривали.

Северус был влюблен – жадно, отчаянно, и все время боялся показаться нелепым или навязчивым. Выгонял Поттера на встречи с друзьями, когда хотелось приковать его кандалами к постели и держать всегда при себе. Учился доверять. Старался открыться, по-настоящему показать Гарри свое сердце. В темноте, когда Гарри не впивался в лицо внимательным взглядом, он страстно отвечал на все нежные и пылкие признания, шептал на ухо ласковые любовные словечки, когда они лежали, обнявшись, и отдыхали после секса. И Гарри был доволен.

Но подарки… Каждый раз он словно наталкивался на невидимую стену. Фантазия отказывалась работать. Банальность или жалкий плагиат – вот и все, что приходило ему в голову. По сравнению с Поттером он выглядел полным болваном, и это было невыносимо. Неужели же ему никогда не удастся хотя бы раз придумать что-нибудь, что отдаленно может сравниться с милыми изобретательными подарками Гарри?

– Привет! – голос Гарри вывел его из мрачных раздумий. – Не в духе сегодня?

– И тебе привет, – ответил Снейп.

Выйдя из камина, Гарри взъерошил волосы и поцеловал его.

– Спорим, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – хитро улыбаясь, сказал он, – о подарках, так?

– И на что спорим? – ушел от ответа Снейп.

– Можно подумать я не выиграл бы, – ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Слушай, у меня идея. Я знаю, какой подарок я хочу получить. Я его выбрал сам, он мне страшно нравится, и в Рождество я тебе покажу его. Идет?

– Сам себе выбрал, сам и даришь, значит? Подарочное самообслуживание? – иронично осведомился Снейп. Было горько думать, что он не смог скрыть свои дурацкие метания и выглядит еще большим идиотом, чем себя чувствует. Мерлин, даже Гарри заметил, как унизительно!

– Нет, дарить будешь ты, в этом весь фокус. Северус, соглашайся, клянусь, это будет здорово!

В конце концов, банальный подарок у него, конечно, уже был. Можно и рискнуть. Вдруг после того, как он узнает, какой подарок Гарри выбрал себе сам, его наконец-то осенит вдохновение? И он наконец докажет своему возлюбленному, что тоже может подарить что-нибудь выдающееся?

– Ты хочешь елку. – Невозможно было отказаться от идеи немного подразнить Гарри.

– А-а, дешево же ты хочешь отделаться, – рассмеялся Гарри, – елка не подарок. Кстати, елку я принес, вот, смотри, – он вынул из кармана сверток и увеличил его. Маленькая елка в керамическом горшке свободно уместилась в углу стола.

– Горшок большой, – объяснял Гарри, – иголки будут падать только туда. А потом ее можно будет посадить в лесу. Украсим ее рождественским утром.

Снейп оторопел. Идея с маленькой елкой ни разу не пришла ему в голову, когда он разглагольствовал о том, что иголки в доме, в котором есть лаборатория, неуместны. Что в очередной раз подтверждало ничтожность его фантазии в областях, которые касались праздников.

– Я подарю тебе все, что бы ты ни выбрал! – решительно заявил он. – Не забудь предъявить мне это на Рождество.

– Уж поверь, не забуду, – кивнул Гарри, скрывая усмешку, и Снейп вздохнул с облегчением.

*

В канун Рождества они неторопливо поужинали и сели у камина. Гарри то и дело нетерпеливо вставал и прохаживался по комнате, а, присев, начинал барабанить по подлокотнику. Снейп внимательно следил за ним из своего кресла и забавлялся, пряча любопытство за обычной невозмутимостью. Интересно, что это ему так неймется?

Наконец терпение Гарри иссякло, он решительно уставился на Снейпа, вздохнул, закатил глаза, снова вздохнул. Снейп поднял бровь.

Гарри извлек из кармана что-то крошечное, взмахнув палочкой, увеличил его и точно выверенным движением запустил венок из омелы так, что тот завис точно над креслом. Ухмыльнувшись, он подошел к дивану и встал на колени и потянулся к губам Северуса. После долгого сладкого поцелуя он выпалил:

– Прости, не могу больше ждать.

– С каких это пор ты извиняешься за поцелуи? – Снейп был заинтригован.

– Пойдем. – Гарри поднялся, потянул его за руку в сторону ванной. – Прости, я знаю, рано, но, если ты не против, я хочу получить свой рождественский подарок прямо сейчас.

– Как всегда нетерпеливы, мистер Поттер, – с улыбкой поддел его Снейп, следуя за Гарри, ощущая его крепкое пожатие. – Возможно, мне не следует потакать тебе в этом?

– Ну пожалуйста! – втянув его в ванную, Гарри принялся быстро раздеваться. Снейп с удовольствием наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на груди. Гарри был так красив. Его щеки окрасились румянцем, глаза лихорадочно блестели.

– Теперь ты. – Он решительно взялся стягивать со Снейпа свитер.

– Но при чем здесь подарок? – Снейп непонимающе шагнул назад.

– Ох, – Гарри, переступив через брюки, двинулся за ним, как привязанный, – так это он и есть.

– Ты решил все-таки вымыть мне голову? – ехидно спросил Снейп, ощутив, как забилось от волнения сердце.

– Северус, я хочу тебя. Это и есть мой подарок. Не волнуйся, ничего такого, что мы бы прежде совсем не делали, ну в смысле…

– При чем тут тогда вообще подарки и вся эта ерунда с омелой? – нахмурился Снейп. Идея Гарри вызывала беспокойство, хотя и льстила ему.

– Давай вместе примем душ, пойдем в постель, и я просто покажу тебе, хорошо? – Гарри смотрел так жадно, что Снейп не мог сопротивляться. К тому же он обещал. Что бы Гарри потребовал от него такого, чего он не смог бы дать? Хмыкнув, Снейп избавился от одежды и шагнул в душевую кабину – в пар, тесноту, мыльную пену и ласковые объятья Гарри. Тот пожелал сам вытереть их обоих и так нежно растирал его ступни полотенцем, что Снейп окончательно растаял.

Целуясь, они добрались до кровати, и Гарри, взобравшись сверху, взял его запястья и завел руки назад так, что они коснулись спинки кровати. Снейп напрягся.

– Ты закуешь меня в кандалы? – спросил он, невольно озвучивая одну из своих совсем не связанных с сексом фантазий.

– Даже в мыслях не было, Северус, – Гарри успокаивающе погладил его по плечу.

– Привяжешь шелковыми цветными лентами? – Снейп снова нервничал, говорил чепуху, но не мог остановиться.

– Если только ты сам захочешь, но вообще я хотел просто попросить тебя – можешь сам держаться за спинку?

– Конечно же, я в состоянии держаться за спинку, что за вопрос! – саркастически заметил Снейп, отведя взгляд, и сжал пальцы на деревянной перекладине так, что костяшки побелели. – Победитель Волдеморта не хочет связывать пленников, понимаю, – съязвил он.

– Просто мне очень нравятся твои подмышки, – признался Гарри, – ну, и потом сегодня я хочу сам тебя трогать. Только я. Просто позволь мне… – скользнув губами по подбородку, Гарри обласкал шею Снейпа и двинулся ниже, прижался гладкой щекой к животу. Жест вышел таким нежным, что Снейп почти перестал чувствовать себя дураком и ногой погладил его спину.

– Все, что захочешь, – мягко сказал он, – в конце концов, это же свой рождественский подарок.

Волосы Гарри щекотали грудь и живот. Снейп во все глаза смотрел, как темный затылок перемещается ниже.

– Мой, мой красивый, – шептал Гарри, овевая вставший член теплым дыханием. Легонько коснулся головки кончиком носа, потер и опустился еще ниже.

– Так хочу посмотреть на тебя там, пожалуйста, Северус, – бормотал он, целуя его бедра. Затем нащупал палочку (как она оказалась у них в постели?) и наколдовал шар, светящий мягким светом, отлевитировав его так, что он завис прямо над ними.

Снейп вспыхнул. Они часто занимались любовью при свете, но рассматривать специально – совершенно другое дело! Он был уверен, что любит смотреть на партнера куда больше, чем Гарри. Да и что там разглядывать – худое, угловатое тело, кожа да кости? Тем более задница. Снейп невольно сжал ягодицы и с новой силой вцепился в спинку кровати. При таком свете ничто не скроется в тени, все будет на виду, но раз Гарри хочет смотреть…

– Такие курчавые и мягкие, обожаю их, – продолжал бормотать тот, накручивая на палец колечки из черных волос, зарываясь в них носом и губами, – и такие яркие! Рядом с ними твоя кожа выглядит белой-белой.

Щека Гарри на его бедре была горячей, как печка. Он то и дело поднимал вопросительный блестящий взгляд, и Снейп потерял последнюю волю к сопротивлению. Почувствовав легкое давление, он послушно развел ноги в стороны.

Гарри радостно ахнул – напомнив о подарках и Рождестве, – и извлек из складок одеяла флакон со смазкой. Северус глубоко вздохнул. Вид Гарри, удобно устроившегося у него между ног, с энтузиазмом выдавливающего на пальцы скользкую жидкость, был привычным и одновременно новым. Будоражащим.

Гарри начал ласкать его – обводя круговыми касаниями яйца, поглаживая и разводя в стороны ягодицы, обнажая вход. Скоро все стало мокрым и скользким, и Северус каждой клеточкой чувствовал срывающееся, жаркое дыхание, овевающее его промежность.

Кажется, целую вечность Гарри разглаживал каждую складочку плоти, пока его палец не скользнул внутрь. Потом еще один.

Кто-то из них застонал.

Сгибая колени, открываясь для Гарри окончательно, Северус совсем позабыл о стыде и о том, в какой нелепой позе находится – раскрытый, с пальцами в заднице и руками за головой. Он упирался пятками в постель, стараясь поднять зад повыше.

– Я все, все чувствую, каждый твой вдох, твой пульс, ты такой тесный, ох, Северус! Сейчас, погоди, – Гарри сдвинулся вверх, дотянулся свободной рукой до подушки и стал запихивать ее под Снейпа, но отвлекся – навалился сверху, целуя его губы, щеки, подбородок. Их члены соприкоснулись, и Снейп закричал. Гарри тут же поднялся на четвереньки и, опустив голову, уткнулся в подмышку, жарко подышал туда, а потом стал покрывать проступившие сухожилия поцелуями. Снейп запрокинул голову и зажмурился. Пальцы в его заднице снова плавно заскользили. Мокрые губы двинулись к другой подмышке, оставляя поперек груди влажный след. Посасывания застали его врасплох. Снейп всхлипнул, задыхаясь, это было так неловко – еще никто никогда не ласкал его там.

Насытившись, Гарри снова двинулся вниз. Он забыл о подушке, но стал подпихивать под поясницу комок одеяла. Снейп, угадавший его намерения, приподнялся и раскинул бедра еще шире. Пальцы Гарри вошли глубже, вторая рука переместилась под ягодицы, он гладил, тискал, целовал и беспрерывно стонал. Когда Гарри, шепча: «Пожалуйста, давай еще один» – втиснул четвертый палец, Снейпа скрутило от удовольствия. Наколдованный светильник был таким ярким, щеки Гарри пламенели, взгляд был прикован к непристойнейшей картине: как пальцы, хлюпая, скользят в растянутом донельзя, мокром от смазки отверстии. Невозможно стыдно и прекрасно. Член Снейпа, к которому Гарри так и не прикоснулся, выстрелил тягучими струями спермы. Снейп кончал и кончал, а Гарри продолжал мягко скользить пальцами внутрь и наружу, усиливая ощущения. Наконец Снейп обессилено распростерся на кровати, и темноволосая голова опустилась на его залитый спермой живот, придавив приятной тяжестью.

– А ты? – невнятно пробормотал Снейп, с трудом отпуская спинку кровати и зарываясь пальцами во влажную шевелюру любовника.

– Я уже…

Снейп хмыкнул. Нашарив палочку, Гарри очистил их заклинанием, вытащил и встряхнул одеяло и вытянулся рядом. Они лежали, привычно обнявшись, сплетясь ногами, голова Гарри покоилась на плече Снейпа, светильники погасли, стало темно. Сил говорить не было, да Снейп и не знал, что сказать. Гарри удивил его, смутил, но теперь он не чувствовал и следа неловкости, только близость и любовь.

– Ты – мой лучший подарок, любимый, – прошептал Гарри сквозь подступающую дремоту. – Спасибо…

«А ты – мой», – подумал Снейп, слушая, как дыхание засыпающего становится размеренным. Во сне Гарри свернулся калачиком, перекинув руку на подушку Снейпа. Он потянулся и тихо поцеловал расслабленную кисть. В слабом свете фонарей, проникавшем через тонкие занавески, Снейп разглядывал руки человека, которого так любил. Широкая ладонь, длинные пальцы, ублажавшие его сегодня, – все казалось ему идеальным. Он снова подумал о кандалах, которые так и не дождались своего часа. О том, что хотел бы целовать эту руку каждую ночь – всю оставшуюся жизнь. И наконец вдохновение, счастливое озарение, которого он ждал так долго, пришло.

Он не будет приковывать Гарри кандалами. Он его окольцует! Никаких галстуков, церемоний и прочего. Кольцо! И Гарри будет носить его. Кольцо Северуса – и у него самого, конечно, будет такое же. Совершенно счастливый, Снейп нашарил свою маску, надел и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, трогая ресницами лепестки анемонов. Он успеет с кольцом первым, и уж этот подарок Гарри точно не сможет переплюнуть никогда.


End file.
